garoseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Barago
Barago (バラゴ, Barago?) is a Fallen Makai Knight, who serves as one of the main antagonists in Garo. He was initially known as Karune Ryuzaki (龍崎 駈音, Ryūzaki Karune), the personal psychiatrist and mentor of Kaoru Mitsuki, before revealing himself as Kiba the Dark Knight (暗黒騎士・呀（キバ), Ankoku Kishi Kiba). Character History Early History Barago was the son of a nameless Makai Knight and a Makai Priestess. Though he initially had a happy childhood, when his mother fell ill, Barago intended to protect his mother and thus decided to become a Makai Knight himself through harsh training. However, forced to watch his mother turn into a Horror before his father kills her, Barago left home to find himself another teacher, as he felt training under a titleless knight was useless. Eventually, the news of his father's death came to him soon, but he felt no sadness as he thinks that his father died because he was weak. To that end, he became a talented disciple of Taiga Saezima, hoping to become the next in line to inherit the title of Garo. Becoming a Dark Knight After he was refused the right to become a Golden Knight, Barago's desperation for power grew and Messiah heard his need, appearing before him when he entered a forgotten lair filled with forbidden Madou techniques. Messiah proceeded to offer Barago her power in return of reenacting the legend of Kiba, giving him the title of the Dark Knight. Messiah taught Barago various skills, including to endure his Makai Armor's time limit and will himself out of his Lost Soul Beast form (心滅獣身呀 Shinmetsu Jūshin Kiba?) by absorbing a Horror. After accomplishing this test, Barago's armor took on a more sinister appearance and was no longer bound by the Makai Armor's time limit. Barago proceeds to assimilate the attributes of Horrors he defeats through absorption; however, this came at the cost of his own humanity. The subsequent use of the forbidden spells tainted the Makai Armor more and this reconfigured its form with more Horror-like features and twisted Barago's soul. It was then that Taiga was forced to take action against Barago, pursuing his corrupt disciple and engaged him in combat. Though he fatally wounded his former mentor, Barago was scarred with the "Mark of Death" as Taiga's final move in hope that the scar's effect would kill him in a few days. But the Horrors dwelling inside Barago's body enabled him to elude death, though his face became horribly deformed. From there, Barago proceeded to hunt Horrors in order to absorb the needed quota of 1000 to bring Messiah into the world and become her immortal vessel. His scar also became a constant reminder that he despised Makai Knights more than Horrors as he devoured them as well. It is during this time that Barago found himself a new rival in the Makai Knight Bado, fighting him on several occasions, as the Makai Knight tries to bring him back to the light. Eventually, Barago kills Bado, but not before getting hit by one of his light spells. Barago also sought to absorb the legendary Horror Gyanon, traveling to the Horror's cavern but barely missing the Horror's corpse, as another entity steals it before him. Karune Ryuzaki During his quest, Barago also proceeds to find an ideal human to serve as a living gateway for Messiah to possess: a girl of age six, born on the sixth day, of the sixth month. He soon found the young Kaoru Mitsuki and marks her to become his gateway towards Messiah. He then planned a scheme to closely monitor Kaoru through those years, murdering the previous Silver Fang Knight, so that he could steal a potion from Rei's foster father to change his face into a youthful appearance. With his new face, Barago created the identity of Karune Ryuzaki and became Kaoru's personal psychiatrist and counselor. Events of Garo The Dark Knight Kiba first appears before Kouga Saezima and Rei Suzumura when the two are overpowered by a giant Horror created from the sealed Horror Blades. Given the Ankokuzan halberd by the Eastern Watchdogs, Kiba single-handedly defeated and absorbed the giant Horror. When Barago's arrangements are nearly complete, he discards his identity as Ryuzaki and kidnaps Kaoru to begin the summoning ritual to call forth Messiah. He also confronts both Garo and Zero along the way, besting both the Makai Knights in order to show his superiority in terms of strength. Taking Kaoru to an unknown location, he proceeds to reveal his life story to her, before Messiah takes over Kaoru's body. Messiah demands Barago sever his ties with his light and Barago enters a dimension, where he fights a manifestation of the Golden Knight. Barago defeats it, however, the light transforms into her mother, trying to bring back her son and see the good in him. Now beyond redemption, Barago slashes her mother, becoming fully tainted with darkness. At last, with the preparations complete, Barago completely summons Messiah through Kaoru. He also overpowers Kouga, but even before he completes the ceremony, Messiah devours him. After Messiah was defeated by Kouga, Barago would revive one last time, fully possessed by the armor of Kiba. Now nothing more than a Horror, Kiba battles both Kouga and Rei one last time, only to be destroyed by Kouga in a one-on-one duel after the Makai Knight performs a stronger summon of the Garo Armor to defeat him. Kiba, the Dark Knight After falling into darkness, Barago was handed the title of a Dark Knight by Messiah, enabling him to equip the Kiba Armor. Unlike other Makai Knights who use their blades, Barago dons his armor through a pendant necklace. He blows through the necklace, which glows, then spins it up in the air, drawing three concentric circles above him. These circles form a portal, where the Armor descends and equips on him. The Kiba Armor's design strongly resembles a darker and twisted version of the Garo Armor, possibly reflecting Barago's initial desire to inherit the Golden Knight's title. The armor also utilizes the same broadsword as the Golden Knight, but sharing Kiba's sinister theme. Barago is also capable of summoning his own Madou Horse, though it resembles more of a Horror. Gallery Kiba.png BaragoEp1922-24.png 59220631511011178594.png Garo-kiba-1.jpg Kiba8.jpg Kiba10.jpg kiba01.jpg Barago (original).jpg Notes Portrayal * Barago is portrayed by Kenichi Kobayashi. As Karune Ryuzaki, he is portrayed by Masaki Kyomoto. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Villain